Demigod Vacation
by kaguragrl16
Summary: Percy and Annabeth decide on going on a romantic trip but when Leo overhears, the WHOLE Seven as well as Nico and Reyna join along. Through Leo on a dating service (whaat?) and Reyna flirting, these demigods are what is supposedly called a 'Demigod Vacation'. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan.
1. Flaming Friends

**DOORMMATES: Percy &amp; Jason, Annabeth &amp; Piper, Leo &amp; Frank, Hazel &amp; Nico, Thalia &amp; Reyna**

* * *

**-Percy's P.O.V-**

I looked in the water, staring at it.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Nothing." I shook my head, smiling at her. "I was just thinking of the time when I used to be afraid of water."

"Oh, right! I remember that." Annabeth trailed off. "If you're still scared…"

"No, I'm fine. I'm, like, way past that, it's just-"

"Hiya guys!" Leo Valdez came over with Frank Zhang, Reyna, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, and his sister; Thalia Grace.

"Oh hi, guys." Annabeth looked at me.

I shook my head silently, saying, _We'll talk about this later. _I seriously loved our friends, but they seemed to be interrupting at the wrong times.

"Wow. I am completely tired," Piper said, yawning, catching on. "Jason, let's go."

"Oh, right," Jason exclaimed.

I saw Jason give a wink to Hazel (_yeah, very subtle, Grace_).

"Er, me and Frank need to discuss about...the party," Hazel said. They slipped out, but Leo remained.

"Guys! Let's see who can sing the loudest," he said excitedly. "I have this song stuck in my head - you know, the theme song from Psych."

Annabeth gave me the Look. _'Totally clueless,'_ she mouthed.

"Hey, Leo, can you go join Hazel and Frank?" I asked.

"And let you two have the lovely view out here? I don't think so!" Leo grinned, gesturing to the sun. "I hear that couples go out here _all _the time."

Annabeth and I both sighed. We both thought it would be fun if we go on a cruise. Until _Leo _found out, overhearing the conversation.

Now all the nine of us (including Nico Di Angelo), were on the boat, ruining any possible romantic moment. Sure, there might be a monster waiting to kill us, but the sea was pretty much in my territory. The water right near us would help. So we booked tickets to board this huge ship called _Gray Ship_, which all white, so I didn't understand if they were blind or what.

"Y'know what?" I said. "I'm really tired. Bye."

She smiled, knowing it was ditch play. "Totally! I'm going to sleep, too."

Both of us walked quickly away, to my dorm room.

* * *

**-Leo's P.O.V-**

I was confused about them. Why ditch the flame-man? I was really excited, because, man, a demigod could use a break. I expected us to all party, or at least celebrate the freedom. Somehow Annabeth encouraged Chiron for all of us to go, but right now, it was clear everyone was tired. Ah, well. I went to my room, seeing my roommate, Frank, sleeping. It was tempting to play a prank on him, but I resisted. Going on my computer, I found FLAMING FRIENDS highlighted, _Free Trial!_

I shrugged, clicking on it. The website appeared, and the logo was hands holding together with fire surrounding them. A Dating Service? Now, I was easily girl-crazy. I could probably even get a girl on my own, but I guess girls don't like scrawny people like me. (Not that that's such a_ bad_ thing)! Hm...I glanced at Frank, making sure he was still snoring, and filled out a forum.

Name: Leo Valdez

Username: FlamingLeoisDabest

Email: FlamingLeoisDaBest

Password: ...

Clicked Enter…

_Username already takened._

What? The username was so original! It suited me!

* * *

**-Hazel's P.O.V-**

Early in the morning, I went to the bathroom to shower. Having a boy as a roommate was difficult. Especially a certain one: Nico. He didn't understand when I wanted some _'Hazel Time'_ like talking about guys, doing shopping or anything like that.

Anyway, I went in, throwing my clothes outside the bathroom door, then closed it, locking it with a satisfying _click_. The shower started, and I let out a sigh. The water felt nice, and relaxing..._SNAP!_

The power turned off. I immediately panicked, turning of the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. _Don't worry. I'll just quickly dress...but my clothes are still outside the door..._I bit back a curse. _Hopefully Nico is asleep._

* * *

**-Nico's P.O.V-**

I woke up, hearing a weird sound. The electricity must be out, I decided, yawning. I noticed clothes outside the bathroom. Hazel must've been changing. Maybe I should help her. I grabbed the clothes, bringing them to the washer. Then I realised that the electricity was out.. Maybe I could wait until the power was back on. I hurried the washer, feeling kind of nice that I was doing something kind.

* * *

**-Reyna's P.O.V-**

"Hey, Grace, just because your Jason's brother, doesn't mean you have to boss me around!"

"Oh, yeah?" Thalia smirked at me. "Heard you had a crush on him - but you failed. Also with Percy. Not too good with the guys?"

I was _this close _to slugging her. "Just shut up," I snarled.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I have to go."

Once she left, I muttered to myself, "Probably to text her friends." _Friends…_I still didn't know why they invited me on the trip. I admit it: I was bossy at times. But leadership and in-control was my type. _Thalia was right_, I admitted sadly. I wasn't good with the guys.

* * *

**-Jason's P.O.V-**

My dream had must have been the situation. I should've told Percy, since he could relate, but he had other problems. He and Annabeth were trying some alone time. If I told Leo, he would definitely be the type to start endlessly blabbing to the others. Frank...he might not know what to do. Maybe Nico? Unsure, I thought. I knew Nico's secret, and that brought us more into trusting each other. I agreed on that, heading over to his room. The electricity was out, and I saw a figure running past me. I glanced back, then kept on going. The bathroom door was closed. That must be Nico. I stood in front of it.

Out came Hazel, only in a towel. "Jason!" She shrieked, trying to cover herself more.

I turned away before she could finish.

"What happened to my clothes?" she said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"My clothes! It was the only pair I have!"

"Listen, I don't know-" I shook my head helplessly. "Maybe if you just check." I didn't want to point out the main question: _What type of person on a vacation for a whole week doesn't bring pairs of clothes? _But I decided not to point that out.

"It was outside this door." Hazel looked like she was about to cry. "Jason...did you see anyone, _anything_?"

I snapped my fingers. "I did! A person went past me, but it was too dark. I'll check. Meanwhile...you could go to Piper's room and ask for spare clothes."

"Thank you." Hazel's face was red, looking down at the floor. "And, um, can you not mention this to anyone?"

"Anytime. And I promise on the River's Styx that I won't tell." I went searching.

* * *

**-Frank's P.O.V-**

My eyes adjusted to the bright light. I was surprised to see that Leo was still sleeping. Glancing around, I saw that his computer was on. Now, I know it's rude to touch other people's things. But, man, I just _had _to know if Leo was into Hazel. I opened the screen, and saw a website.

_Flaming Friends? Seriously?_

_'About Me'_ was hilarious.

**Favorite Pastime: Reading**

_Like he ever even picked up a book._

**Likes: Going to the gym**

_Are you kidding me? He can't even lift a weight!_

**Dislikes: Slobs**

_Hate to say it, but he is very messy._

**Ambition: To be the greatest Person on Earth**

_Okay, that part was over the edge. And won't happen in a long, long time._

"Hey, man, what are you _doing?!_"

I whirled around. Leo was up, and scowling at me.

* * *

**-Leo's P.O.V-**

"Dude, major trust violation." I shut off the computer.

"Are you trying to get a date?" Frank blurted out.

I stared at him. "Is that a insult?"

"No! It's just...I saw your profile."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Why? D'you find some attraction in me?"

Frank turned beet red. "I was wondering if you still liked _Hazel_."

"Used too," I sighed. "What-" I stopped, looking at the bedroom door.

"Hazel!" Frank jumped. "What - what are you wearing?"

"A towel," Hazel said, blushing. "Look, Piper was outside checking out the view. I couldn't ask her to lend me clothes outside with_ this_."

I whistled. "Man," I whispered to Frank, "I like her." I partly said that to annoy him, but it was pretty much the truth.

He ignored me. The usual. "My clothes might be too big," he said thoughtfully. "You still have underwear, though, right?"

"No." She blushed even more if that was possible.

"My clothes could fit you," I offered. "Although, you are kind of taller than me-"

"Thanks," Hazel interrupted.

I grabbed jeans, a sweatshirt, and socks.

"They're all dirty!" She complained.

I shrugged. "Hey, its from the oil, and lightning - long story."

Frank gave me a glare. "Do you even _wash _your clothes?

I tapped my chin, ignoring him, which was easy. "You'll need underwear. Uh... you could use my boxers but I don't know what we could do about your, uh, I mean _up here._"

"I'll ask a girl," Hazel said. "So, uh, see you later." She went back to her room, so fast, that I barely had time to say goodbye.

* * *

**-Annabeth's P.O.V-**

Last night was probably the best day of my life. Me and Percy were alone together, which was great. I absently brushed through my now-tangled long-blond hair, still in dream-world.

"Great day, isn't it?" Piper came in the room, smiling.

I blushed. "Huh? Sorry, I thought that you were gone - no offense."

"None taking." Piper sat on the edged of my bed. "So, you and Percy…"

"Yeah, last night was, like, the best day ever. We talked and…" Annabeth still remembered the kiss.

"Magical moments. Pretty special, right?" Piper let out a sad sigh. "Wish it was like that with me and Jason. I mean, we depend on each other, but we haven't really spent any romantic time - sorry we all ruined yours and Percy's."

I gave a smirk. "Actually, it was kind of amusing."

We both laughed at that.

* * *

**-Nico's P.O.V-**

I drummed my fingers impatiently._ Come on_! I wanted to shout.

A head peeked in. "Nico?"

I hesitated. "Is that you, Jason?"

Percy stepped in. "No, its me." He glanced briefly at the clothes in my hands.

I blushed. "This isn't mine - I'm helping Hazel with her clothes." _And what an idiot I am, by saying that_, I added in my head.

"Okay…" Percy scratched his head. "By the way, the power is out."

"I know. Just waiting…" My head raced. It was dark, and I was alone with Percy.

"Stay here," Percy commanded. He raced out of the room, leaving me confused.

Minutes later, he came back with clothes. "Can you throw mine in?" He tossed it to me, then went.

I stared after him. What did he think I _was_? A cleaning service?

A heard a _Whirling_ sound, and realised that the washer and dryer were working.

* * *

**-Hazel's P.O.V-**

I. Looked. _Horrible_. The clothes were too tight, making it hard to breathe. I stood in front of the mirror, glancing gloomily at my reflection. I looked like a little kid. Jeans, with the cuffs above my ankle. A too-small t-shirt that said, _Come to the Dark-Side!_ with a rainbow underneath Darth Vader. Was that supposed to be a joke? Throw in overalls, which were puke green, and if I put two braids on the side, I would look like Dorothy Anne. Only with brown hair.

"Hey, Hazel?" Nico stuck his head in the doorway, hiding something behind his back.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

"You're fresh set of clothes!" Nico smiled, reaching them out to me.

I widened my eyes, and my mouth opened.

"I can tell you're surprised."

"_I _was looking for a different word." I grabbed them from him, and whirled around, heading for the bathroom.

"I was just doing her a favour," Nico muttered. "_Sheesh_."


	2. Reyna Tries (But Fails) on Flirting

**-Thalia's P.O.V-**

Eating at the table, in the ship's cafeteria, I fingered my bracelet, Aegis. It brought me memories of the past, with Luke...I really miss him.

A glass of milk was set down, and I looked up.

"Hey." Jason slid in a seat across from me. "What are you thinking?"

I bit my lip. "Just...from the past. Have you ever thought of how a person was good, then bad, then good again?"

He scratched his head. "Um, that's kind of of confusing for me."

"Well, he _was_ possessed, so should that count as good or bad?" I said.

"Okay, which guy is it?"

"From my past, I met this guy...Luke. He died at the end."

"Sorry. He sounds really important." Jason took a sip of his milk.

"He is - _was_," I corrected.

He looked quiet for a moment. In fact, he kind of reminded me of Luke. Same type of hair. Eyes.

* * *

**-Frank's P.O.V-**

I glared at Leo.

He shifted. "I was kidding, dude. Could I help myself if she was wearing a _towel?_ If she went walking out on the street like that, there would be guys _stalking _her. Plus, _inflation _was nagging at me!"

"_Infatuation_," I said. "Not infla - okay, do you even know what that word means?"

"Being attracted to hot people - like me."

"Yeah, _okay_." I rolled my eyes.

"So...I'm just going to head out to get grub. That okay with you? Or do I need your permission?"

I pretended to think over it. "Sure, and while you're at it, can you get me some pepsi?" Truth was, my throat was dry from having this talk. I'll try and get a word in with Hazel afterwards, I decided.

* * *

**-Reyna's P.O.V-**

I brushed through my dark hair, thinking over this morning. I needed to have a boyfriend. Everyone thought too serious - I just need time to relax, and chill out...with who? I saw many guys on the cruise, cute and all. Simple. Just get a guy. How hard can it be?

I walked out, going to Piper's Room. Hesitatingly, I knocked on the door.

There was no answer, but before I could leave, Piper opened the door, seeming shocked. "Reyna. Why - why are you here?"

I took a deep breath. "I need help getting a boyfriend."

"Okay, and you want _me _to help you?"

I stiffened. "If this is about Jason, I'm over him."

"I _know_ that. But why did you decide to talk to _me_? Don't you hate me?"

"Daughter of Aphrodite," I said, trying not to get irritated. I mean, _duh_, she had a mother who was the Goddess of Love!

"Let's see what I can do. First off, clothes." Piper led me to her closet. "You're about my size. If you're going casual, wear a sundress with sandals."

I shifted. "Uh, I'm not to sure about that."

"Don't worry. Here." Piper placed a green dress, with blue trimming. "And for your hair, put it down. Some blush would be good and maybe bronze eyeshadow to bring out your eyes…"

I jerked away. "No makeup."

She shrugged. "Okay, then. Now that we finished your look, tips on flirting."

I practically fainted.

* * *

**-Annabeth's P.O.V-**

Percy and I were sitting on a blanket, near a cozy place outside. I sighed in appreciation of how this cruise was going. It was definitely fun.

Percy was beside me, smiling, too. He set the food out of the picnic basket. "PB&amp;J Sandwiches, two bottles of coke, and, for dessert, pieces of chocolate," he recited.

"Love it," I said. I watched out at the beautiful sea. It had a slight aura to it, like Poseidon was watching. He probably was.

Percy leaned over, and kissed me. "I love you," he whispered.

I kissed him back. "I know, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**-Piper's P.O.V-**

I was finally finished giving advice.

Reyna furrowed her eyebrow. "Why would I need to flip my hair?"

"To show that you're interested in him," I said. "Listen, just forget what I said. "Maybe if you just be yourself...scratch that."

She winced. "Listen, Piper. I appreciate all of this...and I know I'm kind of...snobbish. But I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"So I wasted two hours on all of this?" I joked. She gave a small smile. "But seriously," I continued. "You just aren't really comfortable with associating with others. That's obvious. Maybe if you try and fit in-"

"Okay, I get the philosophy stuff. Don't worry. Let's just try this out, okay?" Reyna walked down to the cafeteria, and I followed her.

* * *

**-Jason's P.O.V-**

"I need a huge update every five years," I said. "So you still _like_ Luke, even though he's dead?"

"Not _that _way. We're, like, brother and sister."

I nodded. "My last five years were pretty hectic…" I trailed off, noticing a pretty girl heading towards us.

Thalia widened her eyes. "Is that you, Reyna?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Reyna whispered. "Do I look okay?"

"Like a princess," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "Why are you dressed that way?"

Reyna flushed. "I'm here to get a boyfriend."

I stared at her. "Really? But - _why_?"

"I realized I didn't have time-" Reyna began.

Thalia snorted.

Reyna gave her a glare. "-for any_ relationships_."

I flinched at the last word.

Piper came up behind her. "As you can tell, I did a _complete_ makeover on her. I'm trying to spot other guys who look single."

"Believe or not, I found a perfect match," I said. "See that guy near us? He is single, who broke up with a girl. They weren't that serious."

Thalia gave me an odd look.

"I guess so…" Reyna replied slowly. She approached the guy, as he just stared at her.

Reyna looked worried, and then flashed a smile.

The dude smirked back. "My name is Ware-dow."

Reyna broke into to fake laughter. "Nice joke," she said politely.

Ware-dow gave a blank look. "That wasn't a joke."

"Oh." Reyna paused, then went back to us.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Especially Thalia. Piper was trying not to, but you could she a smile appearing.

Reyna actually looked cross. "Who has a name that's pronounced '_Weirdo'_?!"

"Him, obviously," Thalia said. There were tears in her eyes, and she finally managed to say, "I actually think this trip is _a lot_ more entertaining!"

* * *

_**~La Fin~**_


	3. Understanding the Terms of Feelings

**-Jason's P.O.V -**

I could not wrap my head around Reyna flirting. The whole thing seemed ridiculous. And Piper helping her? That must mean the World was coming to a end and aliens were about to abduct us.

Piper gave me a smile. "You're thinking of something."

"Aren't I'm always?" I stared at the ceiling. "Piper, since when were you ever friendly toward Reyna?"

"Oh gods." Piper stared at me. "Weren't you always telling me to _not _give Reyna a hard time? Plus, she's leading a pretty unromantic life."

"I know, but it's weird."

"Because you want to date her?" Piper said in a teasing tone. "I'm not really jealous of you and Reyna anymore. I know you two in the past were friends, but that's all, right? Besides, what would you do without me?"

"I don't know," I whispered softly.

She leaned in. "I'm an Aphrodite kid, Jason. That's means we help with love."

"I know, but what does that have to do with helping Reyna?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Listen up, Sparky. Did you not just hear what I said?"

"So now we're calling each other names." I gave her a amused look.

She nudged me. "Hey. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, but it was more like we were siblings than a couple. The words were so easy for me to say, without a stutter. _Could me and Piper not feel the connection? Or_ _are we just so comfortable with each other already? _I wondered.

Piper frowned, as if realising what I was thinking. "I'm going to go catch up with Thalia and Hazel. See you later." She waited for a few moments, looking expectant.

What was she-? I clumsily leaned in an kissed her cheek.

She seemed satisfied, and went out. I sighed, guilty of even _thinking _of not staying with Piper. We were like a Romeo and Juliet - a perfect couple. That's when I remembered the ending ended in tragedy.

* * *

-**Reyna's P.O.V-**

Reyna was embarrassed. And humiliated, for even admitting that much to anyone.

_ Why on earth would she even decide about boys?_ They were trouble; and she heard stories how love can be dangerous. She briefly thought about Thalia and the Hunters. They seemed happy, and free. She wasn't too sure about what they did besides hunting. Or was that just a name? Maybe they didn't hunt at all?

Reyna did date a boy before. She was fourteen, and like most girls, wanted to be kissed. She faintly remembered him. He was a strong leader, but she dumped him. Every boy wasn't her type. They turned out to be brave, and resourceful, but never the type Reyna always wanted. She wanted a boy who could challenge _her_, a boy who could stand up and look her in the eye, and disagree. She had found that guy: Jason Grace. Former-praetor, maybe a friend, or at least an acquaintance. It hurt her to think she once knew Jason, but he slowly ended up with the pretty girl, the one who was a damsel in distress.

At first, she underestimated Piper, which she was guilty of, because she used to be like _her_. Not anymore. In fact, Reyna grudgingly had respect towards her. _At least Jason ended up with someone good enough for him_.

"Um, Reyna?" A voice said, behind the door.

Reyna opened it, a bit surprised to see Nico. "Wow. Didn't expect to see you."

"Yeah, well..." Nico took in the room's surroundings. "Wow. I think your room is bigger than Hazel and mine."

Reyna offered him a seat across from her, but he declined, standing. Nico was not looking her straight in the eye. "What's wrong?" she said.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Even though they both didn't speak, Reyna understood that Nico was lonely. He didn't have anyone to talk to, except for Reyna. They both had a understanding what it was like to be shunned by the world.

"Before I went on here," Nico said awkwardly, "Will talked to me."

"Oh." Reyna knew Nico wouldn't want a goofy smile, but good advice. Even though she had no clue who this Will was. "When did you meet?"

"Well, officially? Behind a bush." Nico didn't bring in more details, which kind of disappointed Reyna.

"I think someone may have a crush," Reyna pressed, and surely enough, Nico blushed.

"Well, Will is the son of Apollo. He helped me in the infirmary. You know, after the war."

Apparently, this conversation was getting even more difficult. Nico hardly expressed any sort of feeling or emotion, and Reyna was touched that he came to talk to her. "Nico," she said gently, "If there's anything I know, it's about people. You're an amazing person, inside and out. I am honoured to call you a friend. Just know that I'm always here to talk to you."

Nico nodded, looking away. "I think I just want people to not treat me differently. That's my problem. I'm already this freaky kid who raises the dead."

"But people accept for who you are," Reyna finished. "And, well...I heard that you told Percy."

Nico sat down. "I don't know why I did that." He swallowed, and took a deep breath. "The most weirdest thing is...that might've been the bravest thing I've done."

"That, and other things." Reyna started to laugh. "Oh, gods, Nico. You're _fourteen _years old. You will do other things besides that. I've seen you shadow travel us and the statue Athena Parthenos, even in your condition."

For a while, there was silence. Nico finally spoke.

"Isn't it weird how our lives suck but then it suddenly looks better?" Nico said quietly.

"I know," Reyna said. "In life, if you accept the bad and move on, you move forward. You've done that, Nico. You stood up to your biggest secret. But...I don't think I have."


End file.
